<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невыразимое by meimeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777948">Невыразимое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng'>meimeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечерние платья Вонхи не идут совсем, а вот костюмы - другое дело.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Вместо поцелуя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Вонхи в очередной раз скрывается в примерочной, Минхёк честно больше не может выдавить из себя улыбку. Она нервно кусает губу в ожидании и очень старается выбросить из головы мысли о том, что всё это совершенно неправильно, не так, как должно быть на самом деле. Вонхи вскоре предстаёт в тёмно-синем шёлковом платье в пол, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча за спиной взмокшие ладони. Её волнение так очевидно, что Минхёк подавляет чувство вины с огромным усилием. Получается всё равно плохо.</p>
<p>Вонхи не спрашивает, как она выглядит — и так знает, что до жути нелепо и непривычно, но Минхёк в любом случае не ранит её такими словами, просто принесёт другое платье, кажется, шестое по счёту. Вонхи даже завидует немного. Минхёк стройная и хрупкая, ей пойдёт буквально любое платье в этом магазине, а вот сама Вонхи с такой-то мускулатурой не может подобрать совсем ничего.</p>
<p>— Ты уверена, что мне стоит идти с тобой?</p>
<p>— Это свадьба моей подруги и многие придут туда с парами. Ты что, отпустишь меня одну?</p>
<p>— Но, если мы придём вместе, это будет выглядеть, как...</p>
<p>— А разве мы должны скрываться от кого-то? — перебивает Минхёк так легко и спокойно, будто не переживает по этому поводу ни минуты. — Если мне нельзя взять тебя с собой, то я не пойду вообще.</p>
<p>Вонхи подобному безрассудству не удивляется совершенно — привыкнуть уже давно пора, и Минхёк, такая искренняя и яркая, кажется даже более очаровательной, чем обычно. В шелках тесно и неуютно, однако Вонхи решает, что может разок потерпеть, чтобы выглядеть рядом со своей утончённой спутницей подобающим образом, но.</p>
<p>— Это тебе не подходит, — открыто заявляет Минхёк и улыбается так, словно придумала что-то поистине гениальное. — Жди здесь.</p>
<p>Она скрывается из виду слишком быстро — и это с её-то шпильками! — а Вонхи тем временем возвращается в примерочную, чтобы раздеться. Она смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале как-то совсем печально — поправилась недавно и никак не может привести себя в форму. Пора выделить ещё какой-нибудь день для похода в зал, двух в неделю явно недостаточно. Поглощённая размышлениями, Вонхи не сразу замечает, как Минхёк оказывается позади, оставив свою находку на одном из крючков.</p>
<p>— Ты такая красивая, — шепчет она прямо на ухо и ласково скользит по коже Вонхи своими тёплыми руками, неторопливо заключая в объятия. Её волосы, длинные и волнистые, совсем немного щекочут спину, так что Вонхи едва сдерживает улыбку.</p>
<p>— Не помню, чтобы я разрешала тебе входить, — она всё-таки малость смущается.</p>
<p>— Я спрошу разрешения в следующий раз, — обещает Минхёк, коснувшись губами чужого плеча, и отстраняется после. — Посмотри, что я тебе принесла.</p>
<p>Когда Вонхи замечает вешалку с чёрным костюмом и рубашкой в полоску, то не знает даже, что на это ответить.</p>
<p>— Разве я могу пойти так?</p>
<p>— А почему нет? — удивление Минхёк кажется слишком искренним, она правда не понимает. — На свадьбу нельзя в костюме? Тогда у меня плохие новости для жениха и половины гостей.</p>
<p>Вонхи тихо посмеивается — действительно, в чём проблема — и всё-таки примеряет. В рубашке и брюках она чувствует себя гораздо лучше, и Минхёк, очень даже довольная собой, расстёгивает ей пару пуговиц, а только потом подаёт пиджак.</p>
<p>— Не уведи у моей подруги жениха.</p>
<p>— Да сдался он мне, — с улыбкой отвечает Вонхи и обнимает Минхёк, кажется, чуточку крепче, чем собиралась. Она сейчас слишком счастлива, чтобы рассчитывать силы.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На свадебном банкете Вонхи оглядывается по сторонам с лёгким беспокойством — её окружают девушки в элегантных платьях, в дорогих украшениях и с какими-то мудрёными причёсками. У неё же волосы просто собраны в хвост, а из аксессуаров на руке только часы и красная фенечка — плевать, что не вписывается. Минхёк подарила её ещё в школе, и Вонхи не планирует с ней расставаться ни на секунду.</p>
<p>Сама Минхёк всё время находится рядом в похожем строгом костюме, который они купили в тот же день. Минхёк тогда сказала, это нужно, чтобы лучше смотреться вместе. Вонхи считает, что они в любом случае смотрятся превосходно.</p>
<p>На них поглядывают, иногда откровенно пялятся даже. Минхёк лишь смеётся и пожимает плечами, мол, что с дураков взять, но она на самом деле беспокоится. Совсем немножко. Ровно до тех пор, пока Вонхи не берёт её за руку, и им обеим ничуть не стыдно.</p>
<p>Когда счастливая невеста готовится бросить букет и толпа девушек теснится у неё за спиной, Минхёк неспешно попивает своё вино, наблюдая.</p>
<p>— Не будешь ловить? — интересуется Вонхи, доедая очередную конфету (Минхёк убедила, что хотя бы сегодня можно забыть о диетах).</p>
<p>— А зачем? Они ловят его, чтобы выйти замуж.</p>
<p>— А ты не хочешь замуж?</p>
<p>Минхёк в ответ лишь красноречиво молчит. Как она может хотеть мужчину? Как она может хотеть кого-то, кроме Вонхи?</p>
<p>— А за меня бы вышла? — Вонхи смотрит в упор и говорит совершенно серьёзно, как будто они не находятся на чужой свадьбе и вокруг нет этой кучи людей. Минхёк не роняет свой бокал только чудом и уже собирается оправдать всё произошедшее алкоголем, но Вонхи точно слишком трезва для подобного.</p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем?</p>
<p>— Тогда давай уедем туда, где сможем. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>— Ты правда делаешь мне предложение вот так?</p>
<p>— А это похоже на шутку? — Вонхи в итоге отводит взгляд, боже, она смущена так сильно, что готова провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Минхёк, сделав ещё один глоток вина, протягивает ей бокал:</p>
<p>— Вместо поцелуя, — поясняет она, едва скрывая собственное смущение. — Мы же не можем целоваться прямо здесь.</p>
<p>Вонхи допивает вино и больше не сдерживает улыбку, потому что румянец Минхёк и её помада на тонком стекле звучат как очевидное и очень громкое «да».</p>
<p>Когда остальные гости отвлекаются на радостные визги девушки, поймавшей букет, Вонхи всё-таки пробует ту самую помаду на вкус, прильнув к чужим губам со всей своей любовью и нежностью, и Минхёк не колеблется ни секунды, прежде чем ответить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ломая стены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Минхёк возвращается домой торопливо и слишком рано. Она должна была остаться у родителей ещё на несколько дней, и Вонхи понимает, что что-то пошло не так, когда её сходу утягивают в долгий, настойчивый поцелуй, не проронив ни слова до.</p>
<p>Минхёк терзает нежные губы жадно и требовательно, зарываясь в только-только уложенные чёрные волосы своими длинными дрожащими пальцами, а Вонхи послушно прикрывает глаза, обнимая, и ничего не говорит, даже когда её валят на мягкую, аккуратно заправленную постель. Минхёк нависает сверху, вмиг расправляясь с чужой футболкой, и щекочет плечи Вонхи кончиками завитых, малость сырых волос. Похоже, она успела промокнуть под дождём, пока бежала от остановки до подъезда на своих излюбленных шпильках.</p>
<p>— Только не спрашивай ни о чём, — вдруг начинает Минхёк, разглядев немой вопрос во взгляде напротив. — Я просто хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Вонхи безмолвно тянется ближе и вместо ответа сама целует. Неспешно и мягко, как давно привыкла. Минхёк только теперь замечает, что вцепилась в чужие руки слишком крепко, и тут же ослабляет хватку — Вонхи не любит, когда больно, хотя не выдаёт себя до последнего. Она довольно сильна физически, но её сердце такое нежное и ранимое, с этим нужно быть осторожнее, и Минхёк правда очень старается. Она целует ласково и легко, не оставляя на коже ни единого следа, а её пальцы касаются Вонхи так умело и бережно, что их хочется чувствовать буквально везде, где только можно представить.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, — Минхёк говорит почти шёпотом, за шумными вздохами не слышно ни слова, но это совсем не важно. Вонхи поняла и так.</p>
<p>Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>И Вонхи готова непрерывно твердить в ответ то же самое, потому что как вообще Минхёк не любить, особенно если она одними губами, руками, словами может сделать так хорошо, что хочется кричать, надрывая голос.</p>
<p>Когда всё заканчивается, она поудобнее устраивается у Вонхи на плече, прижимаясь к распалённому телу, и всё-таки заговаривает, прерывая недолгую тишину:</p>
<p>— Я призналась маме, что не люблю мужчин.</p>
<p>Удивление на лице Вонхи сейчас настолько легендарно, что можно фоткать и делать мемы, так что Минхёк искренне усмехается, подняв голову.</p>
<p>— А она?</p>
<p>— Сказала, что во всём виноват интернет и вообще это пройдёт со временем, — Минхёк посмеивается опять, но точно совсем иначе, а секундой позже прячет лицо, уткнувшись в чужую шею. —  Ещё она добавила, что будет по выходным ставить свечки в храме, вдруг бог поможет.</p>
<p>— Сильное заявление с учётом того, что она даже не религиозна. — Вонхи пропускает волнистые пряди сквозь пальцы, едва сдерживая негодование. Она представляет, как долго и старательно Минхёк готовилась к подобному разговору, а теперь всё разбито и сломано, потеряно безвозвратно. Почему открываться родителям так тяжело?</p>
<p>— Она предложила мне сходить к врачу. Звучало так, будто я сумасшедшая, и меня лечить надо, — Минхёк дрожит, тихо всхлипывая и прижимаясь плотнее. Она не понимает, почему всё это считается какой-то временной проблемой или болезнью. — Но потом мы обнялись, так что, наверное, всё не так плохо, да? Ей ведь тоже непросто, я должна понимать.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, — Вонхи отводит непослушную прядь Минхёк за ухо, открывая румяную мокрую щёку. Ей хочется сию же минуту сцеловать каждую слезинку с заплаканного лица, и именно этим она планирует заняться, неспешно подминая Минхёк под себя. Теперь её очередь доказывать свою любовь всеми доступными способами, и, конечно, она не встречает никакого сопротивления, потому что здесь и сейчас есть вещи важнее, понятнее слов.</p>
<p>Вонхи невесомо касается чужих губ, после чего Минхёк сама с нетерпением тянется за поцелуем и может думать только об одном: если это правда лишь период в жизни, то лучше бы ему не заканчиваться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>